


Three Isn't A Crowd

by Vexicle



Series: Yggdrasil [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: The inevitable and obvious solution.





	Three Isn't A Crowd

_Stupid,_ stupid _Basil!_

Iggy curses out his boyfriend in his mind while still maintaining his outward smile whenever Aquilo looks at him suspiciously. Everyone in Smooth Flying has gathered together to discuss the release of a new song, the same one that Iggy and Zephyr have been working on for a while. Iggy has taken a rather daring approach to it this time, going with jazz tunes so popular in his father’s time. Aquilo and Francis are discussing the choreography to such a strange, genre-departing song for their time, and they’re finding it hard to come up with anything that isn't massively dated. Aquilo is trying to ask Iggy for opinions and ideas, but Iggy isn't very enthusiastic today. Finally, Aquilo gets the hint and just asks Cherry, granting him an excited exclamation and a glomp, to which Aquilo growls.

Iggy currently doesn't care about any of that, he's much too busy thinking about the black-haired girl next to him, also seemingly distracted today. She doesn’t say anything at all, which is quite strange for Zephyr. Usually she finds it in herself to encourage everyone else to think outside the box, but as she meets Cherry’s eyes her only response is a tired smile.

Her gray eyes briefly flicker to meet Iggy’s and that's when he realises that he should probably stop staring. He aims his gaze at his hands crossed in his lap, thinking. 

There's Zephyr, and Iggy has always been grateful for her support. She has always been unfailingly kind to him, encouraging him, coaxing him out of his shell, and in turn he's always relied more on her than anyone else. 

Enter Basil, the reformed (ineffectual) bully that had somehow wormed his way into his heart. He's always felt so free with Basil, to tease him and bicker with him. Then again, the same could be said with Zephyr.

Iggy eyes Zephyr from the corner of his eyes again and realises he couldn't possibly picture his life without her, but he frowns as he searches his heart. Did he love her as he would Aquilo, or did he have feelings for her, really?

_Love is dumb and hard,_ Iggy concludes in annoyance.

.

Zephyr sighs yet again as she slumps against the wall. Their informal club meeting is finally over, but only because Aquilo called it to a halt. He complained he was running late for his football practice, and though it should have been said he had thirty minutes left to get changed and walk to the lockers, Aquilo left anyway. Iggy excused himself as well, following his brother to practice.

Francis and Cherry, however, are still wrapped up in a discussion that is getting more and more ridiculous by the moment, with Taro failing to step in and quiet them down.

“Elegance and beauty, what does that bring to mind? Cool and collected dance moves! But nothing says cool like ice cubes!” Francis stands up from his seat abruptly in his excitement.

“Oh, oh, I know, and we could put explosions!” Cherry suggests, jumping onto the tabletop in one swift motion.

“Glitter, we need glitter!” Francis clasped his hands together, beaming. “Okay, so we do a spin, and a twirl,” he demonstrates, flashing a wink at his imaginary audience, “and then - BOOM! Glitter will be thrown at us!”

“Glitter is too basic an idea! What we need is the smoke machines we had last time and rent fifty and set them all to maximum speed!” Cherry nods in affirmation, before making strange noises which are what Zephyr assumes is a poor imitation of a plane.

“Guys, guys!” Taro claps his hands loudly in front of both of them to get their attention. He is still seated, and from where he is he gives them both slightly amused looks. “If we do that, the audience won't be able to see us anymore!”

“Isn't that good? Silhouettes are super creepy and ideal for... uh... what was the song again?”

“You can't even remember that we were originally doing jazz?” Taro rolls his eyes affectionately. “Tell me, how is any of that suited for a jazz song?”

“Can't we just like, ask Iggy if we can make adjustments?” Cherry pouts.

“I don't think that's very reasonable. He’s worked really hard on it, and this is barely constructive criticism at all!”

“Awww, Taro, just _one_ little alteration, free of charge! We’ll do it ourselves and make it glam!”

Zephyr smiles fondly at her fellow band members and childhood friends, a wave of nostalgia crashing over her. They’ve worked so hard together to achieve their current popularity as Smooth Flying. She wasn't going to ruin all of that just because of her current awkward situation with Iggy. She waves to them as she leaves, where she knows she’ll be missed by poor Taro.

“Revolution! Revolution!” The last she sees of them as she closes the classroom door is Francis and Cherry pumping their fists in the air. Zephyr lets out a laugh, the first real one she's had in awhile. She adjusts her bag’s strap on her shoulder, then turns the corner and descends the stairs.

“Go _away!_ ”

Zephyr freezes, looking down at where the yell comes from. She places her hands on the railings and peeks down cautiously. She spies two girls with their fists balled up, glaring furiously at a black-haired teen sitting awkwardly on the ground that Zephyr realises is Basil.

He raises both hands high above his head. A sandwich lays scattered next to him, with its ingredients spilling out. “Hey, what gives? I was sitting at the other end!”

“That's too near for us,” one of the girls snorts dismissively.

Basil sighs and gets up. “Okay, okay, I’m going!” He brushes the dirt off him, making a disgusted expression.

Zephyr’s legs work again, and she quickly runs down to meet him. The two girls let out gasps and point to her to each other in awe, but she ignores them as she closes the distance between her and Basil. She places a hand on his shoulder and he jerks in surprise, whirling around to face her. “H-hello!” he stammers awkwardly.

Zephyr pulls on his hand. “Let’s go,” she whispers, and he is too surprised to do anything but follow. Zephyr can hear the muttering of shock behind her, and so she pulls Basil closer to her as they walk away. When they’re far away enough, Zephyr finally lets go of him.

“Don't let them get to you. It’ll be okay someday.” Zephyr smiles at Basil. “You know, I think those who choose to bully you now are idiots. And, you’re cool,” Zephyr admits, looking up at him. “You didn't get upset or angry or anything. And we both know very well that even Aquilo can stand to learn that.”

“Oh,” Basil mouths, still too surprised to do anything. “Oh.” Basil coughs. “I, um, thank you?”

Zephyr smiles slightly as she separates from him. “Sorry, this must have been weird, huh?”

Basil waves his hands hurriedly at her, to the point where it looks like he’s flapping them like fins. “No no no no no! Ugh, I'm still not good at this. I, um, I’ve been getting picked on a lot lately and I can't blame them, but thanks for what you said it really really cheered me up! And stuff!”

Zephyr laughs. _I think I finally understand why even Iggy finds him fun to tease._

Basil is actually chewing on his fingernails now. “And I’m really grateful for your support, but like I’m kinda like, blahhh about these things, you know? Man I was so terrible before so I kinda felt like I needed to endure this but like, you kinda opened my eyes and - no wait that's such a ‘Idiom a day’ kinda thing -”

“Basil,” she laughs. “I get it!” She’s overwhelmed with the strange urge to pull on his cheeks. _Basil really is something,_ she thinks. Zephyr hums noncommittally as she gives in to the urge, pinching his skin between her hands. Basil doesn't actually flinch, instead watching her curiously. 

“Sorry,” she giggles. “In Asian media lots of people do this when they find someone adorable, so I just wanted to try.”

“A-dor-a-ble?” Basil scrunched up his nose. “Nah, no way I am, dude.”

“Then how you explain the spiel just now?”

“Dumb as fuck.”

“Adorkable, then. Works for me.”

Basil flushes. “H-hey now!”

“Say ‘Mou, Zephyr-chan’~”

“Weren't you Korean??”

.

That night, in her bed, Zephyr tosses and turns. 

She has discovered two things. 

One, she loves teasing Basil as much as Iggy does.

Two, and this is the one that makes her shoot up suddenly; Zephyr doesn't feel such heartache anymore. It's lessened, definitely.

This is strange. It's as though it's vanished like vapour into the thin air. Could her one chance meeting with Basil really have changed anything at all? That’s really not an explanation. She's always been familiar with him ever since the first time he angrily (but still awkwardly) demanded Iggy’s lunch money.

_Oh, Basil. You really haven't changed at all._

Zephyr lies back down, thinking that she will get to the bottom of this only after a good night’s rest.

Of course, she doesn't.

.

Iggy is pacing the court nervously, and after being told to assemble, tugs on Zephyr’s shoulder. “I am going to _die_ out there,” Iggy whimpers.

Zephyr claps him on the back. “Iggy, it’s volleyball, for goodness sake! You won't die!”

“I hate PE,” Iggy groans.

“You’ve had seven years to practice, Iggy.”

Their teacher commands them all to practice in pairs, and Iggy very gladly claims Zephyr as his partner. The duo move to a isolated corner of the basketball court, where Zephyr tries for the 719th time to teach Iggy how to not run away screaming from sports balls.

“Hold out your arms, Iggy,” Zephyr coaxes, as if she were speaking to a frightened wild animal.

Trembling, Iggy holds both out. Zephyr takes aim bounces the volleyball at him; as predicted, Iggy instantly screams and ducks. No one spares them a glance, they’ve all gotten used to Iggy’s strange phobia by now. He whimpers as he rocks back and forth in his fetal position. “Nooooo,” he whines.

Zephyr holds her hand out. “Come on, let’s try again,” she encourages him.

Iggy stares at her, then back to her hand, then back at her. He takes her hand and squeezes it, but he doesn't get to his feet. “Zephyr, you’re back,” he comments. “Whatever it was, I'm glad you’re happy again.” He scratches his head sheepishly. “I’ll, uh, try to stop making your ears bleed.”

Zephyr smiles. “Yeah! Thank you, Iggy.” She drops down beside him. “I have to wonder, though - ever since Aquilo made you do drill after drill you’re definitely fitter than ever before. What are you so afraid of, exactly?”

“No sitting down! On your feet! Move!” The teacher barks, and both teens jump to scramble to their previous positions.

Iggy hesitantly picks up the volleyball before he aims it at Zephyr’s outstretched hands. He makes the shot, smiling to himself at the sight. “Honestly, it's pretty stupid. I’m being stupid. It's a phobia, I think. Irrational,” Iggy explains.

Zephyr tosses the ball back to him, and Iggy flinches, moving his arm to avoid being hit. Iggy looks down at himself dejectedly. “I really have to stop doing that.”

Zephyr takes Iggy in, thinking out loud: “Iggy, you have very good reflexes.”

It seems as though a switch has been flipped, and Iggy’s amber eyes gleam. “It’s nothing,” he says out loud, but Zephyr can tell by the curl of his lips that he’s basking in her praise.

“I've got it! You can be a dodgeball player!”

“...what?”

“Come on, that's a great way to make use of your aversion to ballism!”

“...uhhmmm!”

“You two!” Both teens flinch as they stare at the teacher. Caught again. “Start practicing!”

Zephyr turns to Iggy, whispering, “Throw the ball to me as we talk.” Iggy nods, but his trembles have returned. As he stands at the ready, Zephyr realises that he’s still not using the proper arm positions for volleyball.

“Iggy,” she calls out. “Wait!”

Iggy stops, looking at her in confusion. She moves closer to him, wetting her lips in concentration and placing her hands on his arm, front to his back.

The first thing she thinks is, _holy hell, Aquilo’s training regimen really does wonders,_ and then she snaps out of it and is saying, almost professionally, “You can't throw underhand, Iggy. You need to do this -” and then she’s raising both of the redhead’s arms in a triangle shape above his chest, still clutching the ball.

“Like that,” Zephyr asserts, and when she lets go of Iggy’s arm they actually go back to their previous positions. She makes a ‘tsk’ sound playfully, and is about to make a grab for his arms again when Iggy turns around, avoiding her gray gaze.

“Y-yeah! I got it, thanks Zephyr!” His voice is unnaturally high, even for Iggy, resident ‘cute’ one of the bunch. He’s blushing beneath his dark skin as he raises his hands to the position Zephyr showed him earlier, albeit shakily.

Zephyr is dumbfounded, but pushes that confusion away as she ignores Iggy’s strange behaviour.

A sharp whistle cuts into the awkward tension. Zephyr and Iggy scramble to assemble where their class has gathered. “Just, keep your options in mind, okay? I really think you’d be a good addition to the dodgeball team the next time we have class versus class events,” Zephyr whispers to Iggy.

“Zephyr Kye, if you cannot stop distracting your friend, I am going to put you in detention!”

“Yes, sorry, Mx,” she grumbles. Iggy flashes a sympathetic look at her, and she laughs a little under her breath.

.

“You can't seriously still be interested in _these_ kind of books?”

“Shut up, Basil,” Iggy mutters. He collapses back into the couch that they have claimed, letting out an overdramatic sigh of relief.

Basil wrinkles his nose. “Are you really checking out ‘The Trouble with Showers’?”

“Will you fuck off? That series was my childhood!” Iggy sticks out his tongue and flips the book open. He would love to laugh obnoxiously loud, but he's in a public library and he'd rather avoid getting his public reputation tainted by something so dumb.

“Yeah, exactly! It's childish!” Basil complains.

“So are you!”

“Am not!”

“See, you’re doing that dumb cartoony argument kids use!”

Basil wisely changes the subject. “Was PE today stressful?” However, it wasn't a very wise subject change.

Iggy stiffens as the flash of the memory of Zephyr getting so _close_ to him enters his brain. “No!” 

Basil hums, oblivious. “Well, it's great you finally got used to it!”

Iggy clasps his hand over his mouth before he returns to reading, trying to brush it off by burying his nose in the book again. “Thank you.” Iggy feels bad for lying, but for now it's the best course of action.

How is it possible that he's basically _cheating_ in a relationship this early? They haven't even been together a month yet!

Iggy flips the pages every minute to keep up the illusion, but really, his mind is a whirl. He definitely still loves Basil. He wants Basil. He wants to be with him; it's as natural as breathing air! But at the same time, Zephyr is there, and she's so patient and kind and reliable, and she's a rock, a boulder Iggy can always rely on. Iggy hadn't even really thought about Zephyr like that before Basil asked him if he liked Zephyr. Now that he really puts in any thought to the possibility, Iggy thinks that ignorance really is bliss.

_Basil, I hope you know you brought about your own demise!_ Iggy thinks furiously, but really, the black-haired boy hasn't done anything wrong. It was just an innocent question, after all, and it was simply the catalyst to Iggy realising his own feelings for Zephyr; much like how the incident in the train station caused Iggy to realise his feelings for Basil.

Iggy is so confused, and he wants to talk to Aquilo, who's always level-headed and calm, he'd be able to help! Except, it seems, in this case not. Aquilo doesn't seem to have picked up on anything of Iggy’s complicated feelings towards Zephyr. This is something he needs to work out on his own, evidently.

“Hey, Iggy, do you have money? I want to buy a cheesecake at the café. I'll pay you back soon.”

Iggy snaps out of it, sending a scowl Basil’s way. “What? Hey! Didn't you use to try to steal my money?”

“Ahem. I was never... _successful_ , though.”

“Lots of times, Basil!” Iggy flicks his lover’s forehead again. “You have guts to be asking me for money, you know that?” Despite his harsh words, his tone clearly betrays his affection for the other boy. Iggy takes pity on Basil - but not _too_ much, cause he can't be half-assed to bring out his actual, real life wallet. He gets on his phone, sighing. “There. I've transferred some money to you. Go now.”

“Aww, Iggy, thank you -” Basil croons, poking Iggy’s cheek. “I’ll treasure this,” Basil promises in a mockingly serious tone. “Thank you for so graciously parting with your huge bunch of bitcoins to buy me the tastiest cake ever imagined!”

“It's not even bitcoin, Basil, but of course your tiny brain wouldn't get the difference." Iggy rolls his eyes.

However, this gives Basil an opportunity to catch Iggy off guard, and his amber eyes instantly widen when Basil leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Goodbye, Iggy.” Basil smiles and winks, sticking his tongue out at Iggy as revenge. He is taking off before Iggy can come to his senses, and in the distance Iggy can still see him ignoring the disgruntled librarians in his path.

Iggy sinks further in his seat, covering his face with the book he holds in his hand.

.

Basil is troubled.

He knows he's started some very bad attempts at terrorising students before, and he knows that despite that, the fact remains that he still _tried_ to bully others. Unfortunately, he still can't help the slight twinge of bitterness about some of his classmates still ostracising him. It's the fifth time he's been tripped up and laughed at this week.

Strangely enough, Aquilo Brooks Hall is his most sympathetic ally in 3-14. Even the purple one (Taro, is it?) is visibly troubled by his presence, though Basil appreciates the fact he's still pleasant to interact with. Basil grimaces. Unlike Aquilo.

The good news is after he and Iggy got together, Aquilo seems to have finally thawed toward him. Aquilo still maintains an aloof and professional tone in his interactions with Basil, but to his immense joy the blond is no longer glaring at him at every opportunity. It definitely makes group interactions smoother, as Aquilo is his _tablemate_ , for crying out loud.

This newfound (almost) friendliness on Aquilo’s part finally seems to make him understand what Basil’s going through, as a bonus perk.

“Hey,” Aquilo says that morning, so quietly Basil almost can't hear him.

Basil jumps, staring at him. Did the football player just _start_ a conversation with him?

Aquilo coughs as a flush creeps up his neck. “Okay. I'm, sorry. I. I guess. I can tell, you're really repentant. So. Good. I forgive you, is what I mean.” Aquilo frowns. “Okay, and I feel like a huge hypocrite saying this, but I also think it's not right to pay evil unto evil, if you know what I mean. Even if it's, like, pay genuine threats onto useless, stupid, evil; but hey, take what you can get.”

Basil is unsure if that was intended as a speech of support or as an insult, and Aquilo’s face scrunches up further in frustration. “Don't give me that look! See, I'm on your side, alright? If the others are getting too much to handle, let me speak to them.”

A pause. “Thank you, Aquilo.” A slow smile stretches across Basil’s pale features, a comfortable warmth settling in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, yadda yadda.” Aquilo waves his hand at Basil dismissively. “Class hasn't started yet, so go enjoy yourself elsewhere. I have work to do.”

Basil doesn't miss the blond’s small smile as he exits 3-14. _Aquilo is an enigma, but at the same time,_ he thinks with amusement, _I can see the family’s penchant for harshness runs deep._

Basil isnt walking to any specific end destination, but he finds himself at Chalkhill’s canteen. Of course. Basil chuckles to himself as he rubs his stomach. Well, might as well see what food there is now.

Basil is halfway there when he hears a melodious tune, and he realises someone is playing the piano in the canteen. Drawn to the music, he edges closer as if in a trance. It's lovely, and it sounds like a famous piece from the early 21st century. As Basil inches closer, it doesn't surprise him to find out that a certain black-haired girl is behind the piano.

Zephyr is humming along to the notes, her fingers dancing along on the keyboard. Basil wasn't kidding when he mentioned once she was cute; Zephyr’s long black hair cascades down her back, a stark contrast to the ivory of her skin. He can tell that her back is leanly muscled, and her sense of dress is modest, but flattering all the same. Frankly, she looks good in her smart black jacket. Basil watches in admiration and he realises her eyes are closed, and she doesn't even need a score. Impressed, he watches her play the instrument, swaying a little in time to the relaxing pace of the music.

When the last notes trail away and Zephyr lifts her foot off the pedals, Basil steps forward, clapping. She starts, turning to her left to draw him in with the surprised flash of gray.

Her muscles tense as though she's about to bolt when Basil draws close, but she doesn't and Basil makes himself comfortable on the seat. It's not a tight fit at all once Zephyr moves to give him some room.

“That was beautiful,” he says simply, and Zephyr plays with the stray locks of hair spilling over her shoulder. Basil places his index finger on a white key, asking, “How do you play this?” He presses the key and is startled at the sheer loudness of the sound that rings out clearly.

“Congratulations, you've played it.” Zephyr laughs. “If you want to play it _well_ , on the other hand…” she pulls out her cellphone, sticking her tongue out and seemingly searching for something. “Here,” she notions as she places the phone on the small wooden ledge. “These are the notes, see? This note, here -” she taps the screen. “- is this note here.” Zephyr presses the middle key. “And the other notes are like this,” she explains as she demonstrates the basics to the black-haired boy.

Carefully, hesitantly, Basil copies her motions. “Are they meant to be this loud?” he asks in confusion after his playing nets him some strange glances from passersby.

“Use less strength.” Zephyr shows Basil how her fingers arch. “Get your fingers into this position. It'll help you with control.”

“It's like a spider.”

“Sure, use that if it'll help you remember.”

Basil obliges, his less experienced hands fumbling on the keyboard. Zephyr’s persuasive tone makes her so easy to listen to, and he decides he really likes her natural contralto. It's rather relaxing, and he thinks he could listen to her all day. He thinks of Iggy, and idly jokes to himself that he must have a thing for deep voices.

.

_I must have a thing for black hair,_ Iggy thinks dimly as he shoves his tongue deeper down Basil’s throat. Basil responds with a broken moan as Iggy’s warm tongue invades his senses, twining together with his own.

Iggy pulls away for air as he growls lowly, “I saw you with Zephyr.” He gives Basil a brief second of reprieve before he bites the other boy’s ear, sucking on the lobe. When Basil whimpers, he asks, “What were you doing with her, hmm?” he purrs into his ear as he slides one hand to ride Basil’s shirt up. “Sitting so close together…”

Basil is gasping and squirming in his firm grip, his hands twisting and clenching above him where Iggy has him pinned against the wall. “No-nothing!” Basil pants harshly, jumping as the redhead sticks his tongue in his ear, licking in circles. “N-nngh! Ha - Iggy!”

Iggy finds Basil’s sensitive nipples, and as he eyes them he realises they are hard from arousal. Iggy rubs and pinches at one as he pleases, allowing Basil to grind his neglected erection against his thigh. “Fuck, please -” Basil begs, trailing off to a whimper.

“Tell me,” Iggy murmurs, and all at once he overwhelms Basil’s senses; forcefully thrusting his leg against Basil’s cock, biting down on his collarbone, and rubbing his thumb against Basil’s abused pink bud. Basil _screams_ loudly as he comes in his pants. Iggy continues to grind his thigh against Basil’s spurting cock, and only when he slumps forward and Iggy catches him does the musician let himself rest. Iggy sets Basil down gently on his apartment’s carpeted white floor, his boyfriend still catching his breath from his orgasm. His pants and briefs are undoubtedly ruined, and Iggy allows himself to beam proudly at his handiwork. _Mine_ , Iggy thinks as he sinks his teeth into Basil’s shoulder possessively.

“Gah! Iggy, what the fuck?” Basil rolls his shoulder backward to detach his growling boyfriend. “Iggy, what is it with you and your obsession with making me lose my shit?”

Iggy pulls a face at him, and refuses to dignify that with a response.

Basil laughs at that, his entire form shaking in the aftermath of his bliss. Iggy kisses his cheek, taking in how dishevelled the black-haired boy looks, and the telltale flush all over his pale body. Basil leans his head on Iggy’s broad shoulder, and the two are silent for a while. Then Basil gets off Iggy’s shoulder and holds his hand in his.

“I have to be honest, Iggy,” Basil starts. “Zephyr. She's really growing on me.”

Iggy is silent.

“And I think she's really into you, isn't she?”

Iggy, still shocked, nods. 

“Well, I’m into you, too. So, do you see where this is going?”

Iggy tilts his head in confusion. “Can... can you love two people at once?”

Basil makes a grand show of seeming to give it some thought. “I don't see why not.”

“Well, to be honest, I've been thinking about her as well.”

Basil shrugs. “No surprise there, dude. I was actually pretty surprised when you confessed to me. I thought you liked her, not me.”

Iggy closes his fingers over Basil’s palm. He strokes Basil’s fingers subconsciously with the movement of his digits. “I like you too. I didn't know this was possible. I didn't know what to think,” Iggy admits, and then he realises he is trembling, and he envelops his boyfriend in a sudden hug. Basil murmurs comfortingly, rubbing Iggy’s back.

“What are we going to do now?”

“Confess.”

Iggy smacks Basil’s body from his awkward position as he buries his head further in his lover’s shoulder. “Yes, I got that, you stupid idiot! But how?”

“Should we just confess to her separately?”

“No, that makes it seem like we’re cheating on each other at once.”

“...together, then.”

“Yeah.” Iggy unattaches himself from Basil. “Okay, so, when?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Oh, uh, you don't need more time to be extra extra sure or anything?”

“If you do, just say so, Iggy. I want to take the cute lady on a date as soon as possible!”

“No, its just that I’ve known her my entire life, and you - oh wait, you’ve known her as long as you've known me.” Iggy coughs to cover his embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah, tomorrow sounds fine.” 

“Oho,” Basil says as he ruffles Iggy’s ginger hair. “You're cute when you're like this, Iggy. Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because, Basil, you're such an incompetent dumbass that I forget you actually can socialise with others in my absence.”

“That’s rich, coming from _you_!”

“And just what do you mean by that?”

Thus began round #10000 of the Basil-Iggy wars.

.

Zephyr grips the frills of her skirt. “Date... both of you?” She repeats, dumbfounded at the request. “ _Two_ boyfriends?”

The trio are sitting on a bench at the garden. Or, to be more accurate, Iggy and Zephyr are sitting side by side; Basil is forced to stand due to lack of room. Iggy is beaming so brightly it almost hurts to look, but Zephyr furrows her brows in confusion. “Is that possible?”

“Iggy had that same response! What is with you guys? Why not?” Basil protests.

Zephyr looks doubtful. “My parents always said love was between a couple! As in, two people.”

“Oh,” Basil says, drooping. “If it's a Korean thing, then I'm really sorry about what I just said. Ignore.”

“I mean... I still want to try, though. Maybe we can reinvent the wheel.” Iggy nods with determination flashing in his amber gaze.

“Iggy,” Zephyr says, affection running through her at the sight of him so happy. She turns her head and takes in Basil’s bigger form. Without a doubt, he _is_ attractive, and adorably cute and dorky in his own right. 

Yet a doubt still plagues her mind. Could they make this work? Her parents never said anything about such relationships. Zephyr felt so confused, but as she looked into Basil’s hopeful green eyes, she recalled the brief amount of time they spent together; there was something there. Maybe it was simply mutual attraction for now, but she definitely was interested, and given time, might form into a deeper connection. Zephyr realised that she could, and wanted to, give this a chance. Unorthodox it may be, but ah well.

“Okay,” she agrees, and both boys promptly jump onto her. “Hey! Cut it out! Cut that out! Both of you!” Zephyr laughs heartily, and for the first time in a while she feels... free. She's loved Iggy for so long, and Basil’s new to this, but she's willing to try this newfound relationship with him included. Experimentally, she leans forward and brushes her lips with Basil’s, closing her eyes. He makes a surprised grunt, but returns it, melting into Zephyr’s embrace.

Iggy makes an annoyed, but playful whine somewhere below them in the pile. “Hey! Me next!” He pushes Basil off and presses his lips to Zephyr’s with a surprising amount of force. Zephyr’s eyes snap open, and she tugs on his arms. “I-Iggy?” she gasps. Is this truly the introvert she’s known since childhood?

Iggy doesn't let up, nuzzling her affectionately. “Zephyr, Zephyr,” the redhead chants, pulling her closer. “Now you're mine I'll never let you go!” Iggy’s grin turns deadly as a sadistic gleam dances in his pools of amber. Startled, Zephyr’s mouth gapes open as she gives Basil a pleading look out of the corner of her eye. 

Basil chuckles, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “You’ve gotta be prepared to reacquaint yourself with Iggy the next couple of days.”

.

“Now I'm saying, that since Iggy and Zephyr is already one of our de-facto ships, that they would work out well, yeah?”

Francis says excitedly, waving his hands around wildly. Aquilo frowns. “With all due respect, Francis, my brother seems to already have a thing for that bothersome jerk. Why he even likes that plant, I have no idea.”

The four remaining members of Smooth Flying are meeting together after school. They were waiting for each other as always, but mysteriously, Zephyr and Iggy are nowhere to be found. Each of them have been devising wild theories to explain their disappearance, each more ridiculous than the last.

“You say that, Aquilo, but you were totally smiling as you watched them talk the other day~” Cherry grins smugly as she claps the blond’s broad back. Aquilo flushes, blue eyes widening and quickly spitting out rebuttals. Her smile is a little strained today however, and he wonders why.

“No way,” Francis gasps. “They’re already together?”

Aquilo looks at the brunet uncertainly. “Well, it really seemed that way to me, but now that you mention Zephyr, I'm not too sure what Iggy’s going to do.”

“So he'll have to choose?” Cherry bites her lip.

Taro coughs. “If I may pipe in, I think that Zephyr and Basil would work pretty nicely as well.”

“What? Have they even talked once?” Francis asks.

“That is...valid,” Taro concedes.

“What kind of fanfictions have you been reading, Taro?” Francis narrows his eyes in mock suspicion, and Taro smacks the brunette upside the head.

Aquilo pointedly ignores them both, shrugging. “Come on, we might as well go find any one of them and ask them ourselves.”

Cherry falls into step beside Aquilo. “Where do you think they might be?”

“If I know my brother, somewhere quiet.”

“So, the most unpopular places in school?” Cherry wonders aloud. “Do you think he and Zephyr might be playing chess at the canteen tables then?”

Aquilo shakes his head. “He’s not into that kind of gaming.”

“Maybe the library?” Taro wonders.

“The library is closed for the year four students to take their oral exams today,” Aquilo reminds him.

“Then where -” Cherry is cut off by a loud gasp by none other than Francis at the window. It's the window facing the school garden of Chalkhill International. The brunette ducks down quickly, swivelling his head back and forth as if he were a tank. “Inspector Francis here,” he whispers. “I believe I've uncovered a huge plot twist!”

Aquilo is having none of this nonsense. He strides over to the window, a sharp retort on his tongue. “What are you talking about, Francis -” and then he too stops cold. His mouth drops open in shock.

“Quilly?” Cherry peeps out over his left shoulder.

“Akkun?” Taro takes his right.

And then all of them stand together, struck speechless by the sight of Zephyr being sandwiched in the middle of two enthusiastic boys. The three are clearly relaxed, Iggy peacefully taking a nap on her shoulder as she strokes his red hair; and Basil is eagerly pointing at the koi fish in the pond while Zephyr nods along. _All of them… they look so peaceful._

__

__

Taro coughs nervously. “Well, I suppose that's _one_ way to sort things out.”

“Should we, like, tell them? I don't know, say something?” Cherry asks. Aquilo notices that the strain on her smile seems to be gone now, and she is back to her normal, bubbly, (irritating) self.

Aquilo shrugs nonchalantly. “Whatever, they'll be fine.”

.

Basil receives a call that night. It isn't automatically blocked by his phone, and as he groans and rolls over in his bed, he realises that he vaguely recognises it as one of the numbers in his main class group chat.

Basil presses the green icon, yawning lazily as he scratches his back. “Hello?”

“You'd better take care of them!” Basil’s blood runs cold as he realises who is speaking. He holds the cellphone closer to him, whispering “ _Aquilo?_ ” in disbelief.

“Yeah, that's right. If you ever hurt my friend or my brother, you'll be sorry!”

Basil chuckles faintly. “With all due respect, Aquilo, your brother’s the one that needs watching. Iggy isn't as innocent as you think he is.”

He can almost picture the taken aback look on the blond’s face. “Huh?”

Basil covers his mouth as a wave of mischief possesses him. “Hey, so you definitely saw us all today, right?”

“Yes. Oh god, I want to wipe my mind.”

“Did you see what Iggy did to Zephyr?”

“...no?”

“Well then, you're in for a treat!” Basil holds the receiver away so it can't pick up his cackles, and then with a look of pure evil that is lost on Aquilo he continues.

A pause. And then, “He did _what_ to you guys?”


End file.
